onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Land Without Color
The 'Land Without Color'http://www.datgpodcast.abc.com/podcast/a_onceuponatime/OUT_CHAPTER8_S2.mp3 is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the second season. History In order to obtain a stronger, more powerful heart to save Gerhardt, Victor follows Rumplestiltskin's request to come to the Enchanted Forest via the Mad Hatter's hat and fake a failed resurrection of a man who a Queen named Regina loves. Once he succeeds in the task as Rumplestiltskin wanted, Victor receives the heart as a reward. When he returns to the Land Without Color, the doctor is greeted by Igor. With the heart he procured from the Enchanted Forest, Victor is now able to revive his brother. In awe, he states that this is not an act of magic, but of science. As Gerhardt is recovering, Victor shows him to Alphonse. After a brief look, his father realizes this shell of Gerhardt, who is moving and reacting strangely, is not his son at all. He once again blames Victor and goes as far as attacking him to the point Gerhardt reacts violently to the commotion by killing their father. Following the outburst, Victor locks Gerhardt in a tower room until coming to the decision he must put his resurrected brother out of his misery. Gerhardt willingly pushes the end of the barrel at his own head, but at the last moment, Victor is unable to pull the trigger and doesn't kill him. }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of Land Without Color locations. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Everything originating in this world appears to be filtered in black-and-white, referencing the original Frankenstein movies. However, when travelling to other realms, such as the Enchanted Forest, Victor Frankenstein gains colors. *It can be assumed that there is a door in the Mad Hatter's hat because Rumplestiltskin sends the Mad Hatter to bring Victor from one land to another. *Since we see the Frankenstein estate celebrating Christmas and Victor told Gerhardt "(his) cross to bear" when describing his military-metal, it can be assumed that Christianity or something extremely similar is present in this world. *When Rumplestiltskin visits the Land Without Color, he retains his normal coloring. *Rumplestiltskin states that there is magic in the Land Without Color, in the form of witchcraft, but is neglected and not nearly as strong as the magic in the Enchanted Forest. *This world appears to be, much like Alice's homeworld and Cruella's homeworld, a variation of the Land Without Magic, that is based on the real-life German-speaking countries of Germany, Switzerland (the settings of the original novel) and Austria during the 19th century. This is supported by several pieces: **Victor's commission letter refers to Austria, more specifically Carinthia and its capital Klagenfurt. **Gerhardt's medalFile:212DontWorryAboutMe.PNG appears to be based on the Iron Cross, a symbol used for German military decorations. **The sign on the graveyard says "Soldatenfriedhof",File:212Cemetery.png which is German for "military cemetery". Victor's commission letter is also written in German. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Show writers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz stated in an interview that while writing the script, they referred to Victor Frankenstein’s world as a "land without color". Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. References es:País Sin Color it:Reame di Frankenstein de:Land ohne Farbe fr:Monde sans couleur Category:Once Upon a Time Locations